Claude François Paparel
thumb|260px|Officiers du roi Louis XIV. Claude François Paparel, né en 1659 et mort le 18 mai 1725, à Paris, âgé de 66 ans''Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier'', Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974.. Claude François Paparel est écuyer et haut responsable de l'administration financière des guerres''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984.. Il est trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres et de la gendarmerie (1702-1716)Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier, Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974.. Jean-Christian Petitfils nous dit comme de nombreuses autres sources qu'il est trésorier de la maison du RoiJournal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon, Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865 et Le Régent, Biographies Historiques, Jean-Christian Petitfils, Fayard 1986. . Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute le disent Trésorier d'une partie de la maison du Roi et des gardes du corps''Journal de Paris'', Volume 2, Société française d'étude du dix-huitième siècle, Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute, Université de Saint-Etienne, 2004.. Claude François Paparel est le fils de François Paparel, Conseiller du Roy, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres. Il le remplace en 1701. Avant cela Paparel se marie en 1697 Catherine Marie de Sauvion, d'une famille célèbre surtout par ses alliances. Ils ont un fils et une fille mariée au maréchal de France Philippe Charles de La Fare. Paparel se fait construire un château et un hôtel particulier place Louis le Grand (= place Vendôme). Il achète trois charges valant 1.500.000 livres. Mais, Paparel est arrêté, emprisonné puis condamné par la Chambre de justice, le 20 avril 1716. Du fait de ses malversations supposées il est relégué au château de Saumur et ensuite à l'abbaye de Laon''Journal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon'', Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865.. * * * * * * * * * * Sa famille . thumb|160px|Blason des Paparel (Lyonnais).thumb|260px|Gravure montrant un gentilhomme à Saint-Domingue.thumb|260px|Manoir du Meuble. La famille Paparel est connue à Feurs et à Pouilly dès le XVIe siècle''Histoire des couvents de Montbrison avant 1793'', Auguste Broutin, Montagny, 1874.. Nous la retrouvons dans des chartes à partir de 1284, du XIIIe siècle au XIVe siècle, à Sury-le-Comtal, dans le Forez''Aspects de la vie religieuse en Forez'', Volume 7, Centre d'études foréziennes, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1975.. Suzanne Paparel, sœur du Saint-Sacrement, 17 ans, ursuline au couvent de Montbrison, est fille de noble Denis, conseiller du Roy. André Paparel est commis du receveur général des finances à Lyon, sous les règnes de Henri III et de Henri IV Inventaire des arrêts du conseil privé (règnes de Henri III et de Henri IV), tome 3 index alphabétique général des noms de personnes, Solange Bertheau, Elisabeth Kustner, 2007 CNRS IHD.. * Claude François Paparel est certainement apparenté à Jean Paparel (ca 1600-1667/1685), Conseiller et Secrétaire ordinaire de la Reine Anne d'Autriche (1651-1657). Le patronyme n'est guère fréquent et unique chez les secrétaires du roi ou des familles princières''État de la maison du roi Louis XIII, de celles de sa mère, Marie de Médicis, de ses sœurs, Chrestienne, Élisabeth et Henriette de France... : comprenant les années 1601 à 1665'', Eugène Griselle, P. Catin (Paris) 1912.. Nous avons cinq pièces de procédure entre Jean de Luzy, marquis de Pélissac et Me Jean Paparel, conseiller secrétaire de la reine; 1657-1658-1659Copies sur papier 15 x 23; (1 E4) Fonds de Chalain n° 0253.. Nous avons aussi trois actes relatifs à des legs faits à l’hôpital et au collège de Boën par M. Paparel; 1663-1664Expédition sur papier 20 x 28; (1 E7) Fonds de Goutelas n° 035.. La sentence pour M. François Papon, contre Dame Claire de Seynier, nous dit qu'elle est veuve Paparel, en 1686, le 3 septembreExpédition sur parchemin timbré 20 x 26; (1 E7) Fonds de Goutelas n° 041.. ** Claude François est le fils de François Paparel (ca 1630 - 1701), Conseiller du Roy, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres''L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux'', 1901, p. 903.. Les Paparel, famille du Lyonnais portent : D'azur, à 3 tours d'or ; au chef du mesme chargé d'un lion passant de gueules. Il existe une version imprimée des Provisions de la charge de trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres, au nom de maistre François Paparel, et sa réception en la Chambre des Comptes, datant de 1668. L'état de la France parlez de deux Trésoriers Généraux de l'Ordinaire des Guerres et Gendarmerie, qui paient tous les vieux Régiments. En 1701, François Paparel (1641-1701), père, ancien (depuis 1683). En 1702, Claude François Paparel, fils''L'état de la France, contenant tous les Princes, Ducs et Pairs & Marêchaux de France'', Louis Trabouillet, Cavelier, 1702.. François Paparel (1641 - 1701) témoigne, en 1695, pour un secrétaire du Roi de la grande chancellerie de France''Les secrétaires du Roi de la grande chancellerie de France: dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, Volume 2, Christine Favre-Lejeune, Sedopols, 1986.. Trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres, François Paparel est frère d'un fermier général''Histoire des couvents de Montbrison avant 1793, Auguste Broutin, Montagny, 1874.. *** Claude François Paparel est dit écuyer au niveau de quelques sources, mais d'autres le disent roturier. Aux Assemblées de la noblesse du Bourbonnais en 1789 est présent son petit-fils, le Marquis Paparel de Vitry, qui est aussi le Fondé de pouvoir du Marquis de Beaunay''Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France'', Jean-Baptiste-Pierre Courcelles, Au Bureau général de la noblesse de France, 1821., vote deux fois. Nous ne savions rien de sa mère, mais par contre il se marie en 1697 à Catherine Marie de Sauvion, d'une famille célèbre surtout par ses alliances. Outre leur fille, mariée à La Fare, ils sont les parents de : **** Messire François II Paparel, seigneur de Vitry, chevalier, est décédé quand sa veuve vend, le 8 octobre 1785, un corps de biens à Crécy 13.200 livres et des bois. Sa veuve, Marie Françoise de Blois, demeure à Paris. Elle est la fille du Trésorier du roi à SoissonsBulletin, Volumes 20 à 22, Société d'études de la province de Cambrai, 1920.. Ils sont les parents de : ***** Claude François Paparel de La Boissière (1720-avant 1785) se marie à Marie-Thérèse Deshommets de Bonneville. Habitant de la Marmelade à Sant-Domingue, il est souscripteur pour le théâtre du Cap Français(1744). Ils sont les parents de : ******'Perrine-Françoise Paparel de La Boissière', mariée le 3 juin 1759 à Jean-François Vincent de Montacher (1730 - 17??), Intendant de l'île de Saint-Domingue, seigneur de Montarcher, Morandières, la Goute et autres lieux, Conseiller au Parlement de Dijon en 1760, protégé par l'abbé Terray. Il est nommé intendant de police, justice, finances, de la guerre et de la marine des îles françaises de l'Amérique sous le Vent, le 1er mars 1771, reçu au Conseil de Port-au-Prince le 17 juin 1771 et à celui du Cap le 9 août suivant. Il est rappelé en 1774, et meurt à Paris. Perrine Françoise Paparel de La Boissière épouse un La Martelière, comte d'Orfeuil, en secondes nocesGénéalogie et Histoire de la Caraïbe. ******'Claude François Paparel de La Boissière' né vers 1740, il épouse avant 1767 Jacquette-Anne-Marie Rabié. Ils sont propriétaires d'une caféterie à Marmelade (Saint-Domingue). Ils sont les parents de : *******'Armand-Gabriel-François Paparel de La Boissière (1767 - 1854)', ancien officier, chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis, sous-préfet de Baume-les-Dames (Doubs), est né au Cap français le 13 mai 1767. Il se marie le 15 février 1827 à Paris avec Reine-Antoinette de Bullet (1788 - 1857), fille d'un trésorier au Cap-Français. Elle est née le 02 septembre 1788 et baptisée le 19 avril 1790 à Limonade et décédée le 19 décembre 1857 à Saint Germain en Laye. Il émigre aux USA (Philadelphie), en 1793, pendant la Révolution haïtienne. Revenu dans sa région d’origine, Guillaume de Bullet meurt âgé de 87 ans, en juillet 1834, à Baume-Les-Dames (Doubs) chez sa fille Mme Paparel de La Boissière. *****'Marie Françoise Paparel de Vitry (1740-1794)' est morte au château de Vauchamps. Elle s'est mariée à un Louviers le 31 mai 1762, mestre de camp de cavalerie, votant pour les Etats-Généraux en 1789. ***** Charles François Paparel de Vitry (1730-1794), marquis, chevalier de Saint-Louis, seigneur d'Agnon, Chapost, Mussy... est Lieutenant du Roi de la ville de Laon, capitaine au Régiment de Royal Cravattes, cavalerie légère''Solothurn am Rande der Französischen Revolution: die Briefe des Solothurner Stiftkaplans Roman Benedikt Heer an Generalleutnant Baron Beat Fidel Zurlauben in Zug'', Volume 3 de Aus der Aargauischen Kantonsbibliothek, Aargauische Kantonsbibliothek (Aarau), Roman Benedikt Heer, Beat Fidel Zurlauben, Urs Altermatt, Kurt W. Meier, Sauerländer, 1988. . Il est le dernier seigneur du manoir de Meubles, à Beaulon (Bourbonnais) et il est arrêté. Assassiné par douze blessures, il a agonise, en 1794, en prisonListe générale des pensionnaires de l'ancienne liste civile.. Son émigration, pendant la Révolution, entraîne la confiscation de Meuble, le 22 floréal an II. Avec son épouse Marie-Madeleine Tardet de Lavau, émigrée, ils sont les parents de : ****** Joseph-Jean-Charles du Crozet, premier page de Louis XVI, capitaine dans le régiment de Dauphin, cavalerie, chevalier de Saint-Louis, marié, en 1790, à Caroline-Elisabeth Paparel de Vitry. II s'établit au château de Servières, et a plusieurs enfantsVolume 2 de Nobiliaire d'Auvergne, Jean-Baptiste Bouillet, Perol, 1847.. ****** Joseph Charles Sidoine Apollinaire Micolon de Guérines du Bourgnon, né le 22 août 1797, à Soleure (Suisse) où sa famille se réfugiée pendant la tourmente révolutionnaire, il était fils de Cosme Damien Charles Sidoine Micolon de Guérines, chevalier de Saint Louis et de feue Claudine Paparel de VitryGénéalogie de la famille Du Saulzet, avec 3 illustrations par M. Adrien de La Perrière, du Roure de Paulin, Edmond Du Fornel (1882-1919), Bibliothèque de la "Revue héraldique" (Paris) 1905.. * * * * * * * * * * Son mariage (1690) . François Paparel et son fils qui va être son successeur sont étroitement liés à Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630 - 1701), trésorier général extraordinaire des guerres 1686 à 1701. Ce poste l'amène à investir dans la ferme du tabac, la ferme de l'abbaye royale de Saint-Denis et dans des expéditions corsairesGuy Rowland's, Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002.. En 1700, son fils épouse la nièce d' Alexandre Bontemps (1626-1701), Premier valet et homme de confiance de Louis XIV. Claude François Paparel se marie, en 1690, avec Marie de Sauvion (ca 1670-1701)Joseph Roman,''Le livre de raison du peintre Hyacinthe Rigaud, Paris, Laurens, 1919., fille de Jean de Sauvion (1643-1729), Trésorier général de l'extraordinaire des guerres et de la Cavalerie légère, Conseiller du Roi, écuyerBibliothèque Nationale, Cabinet de Manuscrits, Dossiers Bleus, 90.Archives de la Bastille : documents inédits, 1866, p. 374., Seigneur des Petits Francs. Elle la fille de Françoise Geneviève Renouard de La Touanne, elle-même fille de Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630 - 1701). ac.jpg|Château de La Touane. Jean de Sauvion est, avec Paparel, l'un des six membres du consortium de financiers à l'origine du lotissement de la place Vendôme. Mais le Roi reconnaîtt que la Touanne et Sauvion ont besoin de secours. Leur passif par billets d'emprunt aux particuliers dépassant 9.800.000 livres, outre 400.000 livres dues au Roi, lui-même, ou à des officiers de ses troupes. Tandis que leurs effets ne montaient pas à 6.000.000. Quand son beau-père est emprisonné en 1701 à la prison de la Bastille, Claude François Paparel et les trois autres gendres s'engagent de se représenter à toute heure qu'il plaira au Roi, quand il sera besoin pour son service, M de Sauvion, leur beau-père et de le mener où il sera besoin''Journal de M. de Junca.. En effet il sort de la Bastille, grâce à la caution :de ses quatre gendres : Saint-Laurent, Bertin, Paparel et Guymont, des financiers de haute importance''Archives de la Bastille: d'après des documents inédits, Volumes 9 à 10, Louis Jean Félix Ravaisson-Mollien, Slatkine-Megariotis Reprints, 1975.. Étonnante famille ! Jean de Sauvion est innocent et en prison du fait des malversations de son beau-père, Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630-1701), qui meurt quand on vient l'arrêterPénicault Emmanuel, Michel Chamillart, p. 222.. Les filles de Jean de Sauvion (1643-1729) et Françoise Geneviève Renouard de La Touanne épousent M. de Saint-Laurent, lieutenant général, et les financiers Paparel, Bertin, Guymont et Le Bas de Girangy. * Louis Le Bas de Girangy écuyer, Seigneur de Claye & Tréforier Général des Gardes du Corps & des Grenadiers à Cheval de Sa Majefté * Jean-Baptiste Ferrero, marquis de Saint-Laurent, lieutenant général, colonel du Régiment de Nice. * Pierre-Vincent Bertin (1693-1711), Thrêsoriers des Revenus Casuels, en 1701, habite rue Royale (Butte Saint-Roch)Almanach national: annuaire officiel de la République française, Houry, Berger-Levrault, 1716.. Chevalier, Conseiller du Roi, trésorier général des revenus casuels et deniers extraordionaire de sa Majesté''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984.. * Paul-Jacques Guymon (1667 - 1748) est né dans une famille de marchands passés au cours du XVIe siècle dans les offices et originaire de l'Orléanais. Son grand-père avait été receveur général des bois au département d'Orléans. Familialement, Paul Jacques Guymont se trouve au centre de tout un réseau de gros manieurs d'argent''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984.. Receveur Général des financesGuy Rowland's, Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002.. * * * * * * * * * * Un riche financier . thumb|260px|Marseille est le premier port de la Méditerranée. est un sous-lieutenant des chevau légers de la garde.]]thumb|260px|Jeton du trésorier général de la Guerre Pararel. En 1670, Colbert crée la Compagnie du Levant qui devient, en 1685, la Compagnie de la Méditerranée. Pierre Louis Reich de Pennautier, trésorier des États du Languedoc et receveur général du clergé de France, et Paparel sont les deux principaux actionnaires et dirigeants''Les financiers de Languedoc au XVIIIe siècle, Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret, p. 40.. La Compagnie du Levant a pour mission de vendre dans l'empire ottoman des draps fins du Languedoc. Le sieur Paparel, intéressé et directeur de la Compagnie du Levant''Catalogue des manuscrits de la collection des Mélanges de Colbert''. T. I. Nos 1-343 / Bibliothèque nationale ; par Charles de La Roncière,... I et Paul-M. Bondois,... I et II, Bibliothèque nationale (France), E. Leroux (Paris) 1920-1922.. On peut toutefois se demander si le Paparel, cité avec Reich de Pennautier et Gaze, n'est pas son père. Il faut aussi noter qu'après 1685, dans la première Compagnie de la Méditerranée, l'élément marseillais domine''Histoire du commerce de Marseille'', Volume 7, Chambre de commerce et d'industrie de Marseille, Gaston Rambert, Plon, 1966.. Claude François Paparel est aussi : * Conseiller du Roy, le 15 décembre 1688, * Trésorier général de l'extraordinaire des guerres, le 13 décembre 1697. Paparel écrit Tresorerie generalle de l'ordinaire des guerres & gendarmerie pour l'annee 1697, M. Claude Francois Paparel, tresorier general. Claude François Paparel ajoute en décembre 1701 trois offices nouvellement créées, d'une valeur de 1.500.000 livres aux charges de son père : * Trésorier général de la compagnie des gendarmes, des dix compagnies de gendarmerie et des six compagnies de Chevau-légers de la gardeL'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p. 903. de Louis XIV. La garde royale, connue sous le nom du roi maison militaire, comprend deux unités de gendarmerie: les gendarmes de la garde (garde des gendarmes), créé en 1609 et la gendarmerie de France ou de gendarmes d'ordonnance. Lles unités de cavalerie régulière continue les traditions du XVIe siècle. Claude François Paparel est un financier qui a la réputation d’être un homme aimable et de bonne compagnie. En 1710, Bontemps, Premier valet de chambre du roi, emprunte 4.000 livres à Paparel, et ne lui paie pas jusqu'en 1714''Mémoires de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l'Île-de-France'', p. 16.. Toutefois nous trouvons une Déclaration... qui ordonne au sieur Paparel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres de payer les gages de l'un de ses serviteurs''Catalogue général des livres imprimés de la Bibliothèque nationale'', 25217.. Paparel empêche la vente de l'argenterie des Invalides en versant un acompte pour acheter du blé pour nourrir les pauvres, mais tarde à payer les 60.000 livres dont il est redevable''L'Hôtel royale des invalides, 1670-1789'', Par Robert Burnand, p. 114 et 115.. Un grenadier chargé de fruits, sous les rayons du soleil. Le grenadier symbolise les récoltes, les fruits, les bénéfices, le plaisir, la récompense. Le Soleil représente Louis XIV (le Roi Soleil) qui fournit les bonnes choses dans la vie. Paparel, le trésorier général ordinaire de la Guerre, a ces jetons fabriqués en Allemagne pour une utilisation en France, qui vient à la limite illégales à l'époque. La charge des Ordinaires des Guerres était fort ancienne Cela remonte aux fondements milieu du XVe siècle. En 1660, le trésorier général ordinaire de la Guerre couvrait l'ensemble des dépenses qui avait été jugé nécessaire en temps de paix une centaine d'années plus tôt. Les efforts de la couronne de refonte des forteresses et de l'artillerie, et la croissance rapide des forces dans les années 1620 et 1630, relègue les Ordinaires des Guerres a un rôle d'importance secondaire, car il est éclipsé par son frère, l'Extraordinaire . Par ailleurs l'Ordinaire était dans un état de grande confusion dès le XVIIe siècle et les comptes étaient, dans certains cas, dans des États atroces de négligence remontant à 1590. Il est traité près de 2 millions de livres par an d'ici la fin du siècle, sur lequel quelque commission est prise par le trésorier général. Jusqu'en 1669, deux trésoriers-généraux avaient servi ensemble en tant qu'équipe, mais d'où vient qu'ils alterne chaque année dans le bureau.Les plus importants de ces hommes étaient Claude Paparel et son fils et successeur François, qui à eux deux règnent sous Louis XIV. Ils étaient étroitement liés à La Touanne, trésorier général extraordinaire des guerres 1686 à 1701Guy Rowland's, ''Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002.. Toutefois les actes nous disent que son père se prénommait François et son prénom usuel est Claude-François et pas François. * * * * * * * * * * La place Vendôme (1699) . Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut, un autre financier, acquiert, en 1699, avec Mathurin Besnier, avocat au Parlement de Paris, beau-père de l’architecte Jacques Gabriel, les lots numéro 10 et 12, correspondant aux futurs hôtels de La Tour-Maubourg et Baudart de Saint-James. Concrètement, il achète sous le nom de Madeleine Beaunier de Marine une place de 385 toises environ dont la face contient huit arcades, tenant dnowiki>'un côté et par derrière aux terrains qu'il possédait déjà et l'autre côté ceux de Claude François Paparel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerresPénicaut Emmanuel, Michel Chamillart, p. 288.Arch. Paris, DQ 738, hôtel de la place Vendôme ayant appartenu à Chamillart et à John Law, acquis par le Aymard-Félicien Boffin, marquis de La Sône, pièce 4.. Ils les revendent en 1700 à Louis Dublineau, Docteur en Sorbonne. Herlaut lors du partage avant la vente se voit attribuer le lot 12. Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut achète également, en 1710, le lot 18 qui correspond à l’''hôtel Duché des Tournelles'', pour agrandir son propre hôtel situé au 20 place Vendôme. Un espace séparait l'hôtel Herlaut de celui des Paparel-La Fare. Jusqu'en 1716 et la guerre aux traitants, date de son arrestation Claude François Paparel demeure sur la place Louis-le-GrandLa régence galante, Augustin Challamel, p. 92. * * * * * * * * * * La seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine (1708) . thumb|260px|Le château des Paparel-La Fare à Vitry. Claude François Paparel achète aux enchères du sieur Philippe Jacques, greffier en chef du Parlement de Paris, la seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine, à deux lieues de Paris, en 1708, et il devient le seigneur du lieu''Paris et Île-de-France''; mémoires, Volume 40, Fédération des sociétés historiques et archéologiques de Paris et de l’Île-de-France. Librairie C. Klincksieck, 1989.. Puis, Paparel fait bâtir le château de Vitry-sur-Seine, par Robert de Cotte, vers 1712. Cependant, le colombier porte la date de 1701. Les jardins auraient été dessinés par Jacques V Gabriel. L'élévation sur jardin du château est ornée de quatre statues, allégories des saisons (dues peut-être à Coysevox d'après Frédix), et de mascarons. Le toit plat était masqué d'une balustrade tandis que le léger avant-corps central est coiffé d'un toit brisé en pavillonChâteau, lotissement concerté dit lotissement du Parc ou lotissement de la Ferme.. Paparel vit surtout à Paris dans de riches demeures, en particulier place Vendôme. Paparel, Trésorier de l’ordinaire des Guerres de Louis XIV, ne se contente pas d’administrer et diriger ses services. Il aime prendre des initiatives au mépris du règlement. Par exemple, très gros consommateur de jetons de compte, il en fait fabriquer en Allemagne portant son nom pour servir dans son ministère. * * * * * * * * * * Le mariage de sa fille (1713) . thumb|260px|L'hôtel de La Fare, place Vendôme. Philippe Charles de La Fare profite de son séjour à Paris pour se marier, par contrat du 6 avril 1713, le 6 août, avec Françoise Paparel, fille de Claude François Paparel, Trésorier de l'extraordinaire des guerres, et de Marie de Sauvion. Le père donne 560.000 livres en mariage. L'Hôtel de La Fare, situé au n°14, construit en 1702-1704 par Jacques-Jules Gabriel''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984., vaut 130.000 livres. À peine achevé, il est vendu au financier Claude François Paparel. Philiippe Charles, dès 1716, le revend à Louis Nicolas Le Tellier de Souvré, second fils de Louvois. C'est l'un des plus intéressants, et aussi l'un des plus importants, puisqu'il compte cinq travées sur la place Vendôme. La fiancée reçoit également 86.000 livres en rentes sur Paparel et 50.000 sur la ville. S'ajoutent à cela 180.000 francs en espèces ou en effets aussitôt exigibles''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984.. Les Paparel, famille du Lyonnais portent d'azur, à 3 tours d'or ; au chef du mesme chargé d'un lion passant de gueules. Ils ne sont pas nobles. Mais le marquis de La Fare, sceptique et débauché comme son père, est capitaine des gardes du duc d'0rléans et son ami. Le Roi, qui a cette époque signe peu de contrats de mariage, signe le sien. Dangeau écrit : Le roi signa le matin le contrat de mariage du Marquis de La Fare, capitaine des gardes de M. Le Duc d’Orléans avec Mademoiselle Paparel a qui le père donne 560.000 livres en mariage. Tessé précise toutefois que La fille de Paparel est aussi laide, dit-on, que son père est coriace et intéresséLettres du maréchal de Tessé au prince Antoine de Monaco, Page 212, 1917.. Françoise Paparel, épouse de Philippe Charles de La Fare est née en 1696. En 1730, Mme de La Fare, fille de Paparel, rêve la nuit que son ancien ami, Courcillon, mort dix ans auparavant, lui apparait et lui dit gaiement : Nous nous divertissons bien là-bas ; nous vous y aurons. Il est vrai qu'elle avait alors un commencement léger d'indisposition ; elle en mourut au bout de dix jours, pénétrée de la prophétie de Courcillon nous dit d'Argenson. On fait même une chanson de cette anecdote, selon le Chansonnier historique. * * * * * * * * * * Condamné à la potence . thumb|260px|Arrêt du conseil d'Etat du roi qui ordonne que tous ceux qui sont porteurs de rescriptions tirées par Parapel...thumb|260px|Son gendre, Philippe Charles de La Fare (1687-1752). Le Régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723) trouve les caisses vides à la mort de Louis XIV, il saisit donc les biens de Claude François Paparel, de Gruel et de Lenormand et la chambre de justice torture 6.000 personnes pour récupérer leurs fortunes grandes ou petite, si l'on en Eugène Pelletan''Décadence de la monarchie'', Eugène Pelletan, p. 237 et 238.. Les banquiers sont les premiers visés. Les calomniateurs des riches qui fraudent reçoivent des primes et ceux qui les critiquent sont condamnés à mort. Un prêtre qui trahit le secret de la confession reçoit 100.000 livres. Parfois sans avoir été dénoncés, des banquiers sont torturés''Décadence de la monarchie'', Eugène Pelletan, p. 237 et 238.. Paparel ne pouvant justifier, paraît-il, le déficit de sa comptabilité est mis en état d’arrestation. Il a, parait-il, exigé le dixième denier sur tous les paiements qu'il a fait aux officiers et gardes du corps, soit 700.000 francs et a touché soi-disant 1.200.000 livres et conservé pour lui cette somme. Mais la chambre de justice l'accuse aussi d'avoir prêté 1.600.000 livres aux ennemis de la France pendant la guerre de succession d'Espagne''Chansonnier historique du XVIIIe siècle.'' Tome 2, Par Émile Raunié, p. 140 et 141.. Des scellés sont apposés sur ses biens, qui sont saisis en 1716, à la requête du conseiller général de la Chambre des Comptes, et mis en adjudication. : Arrêt du conseil d'Etat du roi qui ordonne que tous ceux qui sont porteurs de rescriptions tirées par Parapel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres, soit sur les receveurs généraux des finances, soit sur les receveurs généraux du taillon des pays de Languedoc, Provence..., et généralement tous les créanciers dudit Paparel à quelque titre que ce soit, représenteront dans un mois pardevant Me Le Blanc lesdits rescriptions, billets et titres de créances, pour être par lui visés, sinon ledit temps passé, declarez nuls & de nul- effet & valeur. Fait au Conseil tenu à Paris le 23 May 1716''Dictionnaire universel chronologique et historique de justice, police et finances... par Me François-Jacques Chasles'', 1725.. Claude François Paparel est condamné à la potence pour crime de péculat et Gruel et de Lenormand, deux collecteurs, à la chiourme perpétuelle. Ils sont traînés pieds nus et en chemise en hiver dans les rues de Paris et attachés au carcan. Un écriteau où il est écrit voleurs du peuple, fait qu'ils sont lapidés par la foule. Et la même foule s'oppose à ce qu'ils soient protégés du froid par un manteau. Les Registres du Parlement, au 5 Avril 1718, font mention de la saisie de la Terre de Vitry sur Claude-François Paparel, & de l'opposition qui est faite su décret par Charles-Alexandre le Noir, Président en la Cour des AidesVolume 4, Histoire de la ville et de tout le diocèse de Paris par l'abbé Lebeuf, Fernand Bournon, Adrien Augier, Féchoz et Letouzey, 1883.. Trésorier d'une partie de la maison du Roi et des gardes du corps, Paparel est condamné par la Chambre de justice, le 20 avril 1716 à avoir la tête tranchée''Journal de Paris'', Volume 2, Société française d'étude du dix-huitième siècle, Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute, Université de Saint-Etienne, 2004.. L’affaire fait grand bruit, la sœur du régent s’acharne contre Paparel, car il a le tort de ne pas être noble, paraît-il. L’on rappelle au passage que son gendre a commis à ses yeux une mésalliance : : J'avois déjà ouys dire que Paparelle estoit condamné à avoir la teste tranché, mes je trouve que l'on luy a fait bien de l'honneur, car il n'est pas gentil homme et je croyois que ce ceroit la potance à quoy il ceroit condanné, aussy bien que Bourvalais Paul Poisson de Bourvallais, fils d'an paysan des environs de Rennes, qui commence par être laquais, facteur, huissier, puis intendant des finances, financier, et enfin contrôleur général des finances dans le duché de Bourgogne. Il fait une fortune immense, et meurt en 1719, sans laisser d'enfants, car ces jans là ont cruellement vollé le roy et le peuple; mes l'on dit que c'est en faveur de son gendre Lafare qu'il a eu un banissement, et qu'il ne sera pas excéqutéLettre écrite à Lunéville, le 2 juin 1716, par la duchesse Élisabeth Charlotte d'Orléans, duchesse de Lorraine à la marquise d’Aulède. Élisabeth-Charlotte (1676-1777) est la sœur du régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723), et la mère de François Ier du Saint-Empire qui, en épousant Marie-Thérèse Ire de Hongrie, deviendra empereur du Saint Empire.. Effectivement, Philippe Charles de La Fare demande à son ami le Régent la grâce de son beau-père. Le roi relâche ou ne fait pas exécuter 4.000 personnes, mais leur impose 400 millions d'amendes. C'est une façon de redresser les finances de la France que ne na pas employer hélas Louis XVI. Si la famille du Régent insulte Paparel, la bourgeoisie et une partie de la noblesse le plaignent et se sentent menacés par la politique du Régent''Pierre Charles Roy, Playwright and Satirist (1683-1764)'' - Page 15, de Elliot Hirsch Polinger - 1930.. Le Sieur Duplessis le remplace en 1717 comme Trésorier de l'ordinaire des guerres et de la gendarmerieInventaire des arrêts du Conseil du roi, règne de Louis XV (arrêts en commandement), Par Michel Antoine, Archives nationales (France), p. 30.. Il n'évite pas les rigueurs de la Chambre de justice... et est taxé pour la somme de 1.504.415 livres''Nobiliaire du Berry'', Hugues A. Desgranges, p. 455.. * * * * * * * * * * La fin de sa vie (1716-1725) . Les financiers, les bourgeois, les nobles qui contribuent au développement de la France, cachent leur argent. Comme le constate Jean Buvat, dans son Journal de la Régence, cet argent n'est perçu que pour alimenter les orgies du Régent avec ses amis et des femmes perduesJournal de la Régence tome II p 142, L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901 Tome 2, p. 905.. Cette condamnation sème l'effroi dans les milieux financiers''Les institutions financières en France au XVIIIe siècle: Tomes 1 et 2'', Thierry Claeys, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Une note de Recueil de documents sur l'histoire de Lorraine nous dit que : Paparel, trésorier de la gendarmerie, condamné à mort par la chambre de justice établie pour la recherche et la punition de ceux qui avaient commis des abus dans les finances. Ses biens furent confisqués au profit du roi, et certains mémoires du temps rapportent qu'on fut indigné de voir le marquis de la Fare, gendre de Paparel, se réjouir de la catastrophe de son beau-père, et s'en faire adjuger les biens, qu’il dissipa en prodigalités et en débauches, sans même chercher à adoucir le sort de Paparel, dont la peine avait été commuée, et qui fut réduit à la mendicité, ainsi que son fils. René Louis de Voyer de Paulmy d'Argenson délire racontant que Philippe Charles de La Fare, qui a mangé plus de 4 millions va laisser presque mourir de faim Claude François Paparel. Sa peine étant commuée en détention perpétuelle''La France sous Louis XV (1715-1774)'' - Page 761, de Alphonse Jobez - 1873., relégué au château de Saumur, en 1716, puis à l'abbaye de Laon en 1719''Journal de la régence (1715-1723), Par Jean Buvat, Tome II, p. 16., Claude François Paparel meurt selon la rumeur dans la misère en 1725. En réalité, il vit à la fin de sa vie dans l’île Sainte-Marguerite, en Provence, avec une pension de 1.000 francs, qui correspondent à la solde d'un lieutenant... pas vraiment la mendicité. Il est accompagné dès Saumur de ses domestiques, ''principalement son cuisinier, L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p. 905.. Et puis il se fait réhabiliter et touche une pension alimentaire de son gendre de 8.000 livres et il meurt à Paris, en 1725''Les correspondants de la marquise de Balleroy'', tome III, p. 286 et La Chesnaye-Desbois. dans la communauté de la paroisse de Saint-Sulpice''Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier'', Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974. Philippe Charles de La Fare doit payer les dettes au Régent, malgré leur grande amitié, ce qui explique en partie qu'il a mangé plus de 4 millionsJournal de Buvat.. Il paie également les créanciers''Les institutions financières en France au XVIIIe siècle: Tomes 1 et 2'', Thierry Claeys, L'Harmattan, 2011.. * * * * * * * * * * Héritage . Philippe Charles de La Fare vend les terres et le château de Vitry-sur-Seine, le 8 septembre 1719, à Vincent Leblanc, Grand Audiencier de FranceA.N. Paris, Maître Richard XXVI 331., pour la somme de 255.000 livres. : La dame Chaumont paie huit cent mille livres pour la terre et seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine, quoique cette terre ne rapporte ordinairement que huit mille livres de rente au marquis de La Fare, à qui elle appartenait, et qui avait épousé la fille du sieur Paparel, trésorier de la maison du Roi, qui pour ses malversations fut relégué au château de Saumur et ensuite à l'abbaye de LaonJournal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon, Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865.. Nous trouvons dans cet acte une description succincte de la terre de Vitry-sur-Seine] : : Elle consiste en un châteauLe château est proposé en 1907 comme hôtel de ville à la municipalité. Celle-ci n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord proposa un référendum aux habitants. Par 1552 voix contre 1151, l'achat du château est repoussé. Il est démoli en 1912 et les terres vendues en lotissements. maison seigneuriale et principal manoir du lieu, composée d’une grande porte cochère, en entrant, cour dallée et grille de fer. Le château a deux étages et comprend plusieurs chambres, cabinets d’aisance et commodités, un grenier au-dessus, le tout couvert d’ardoises. Écuries, cuisines, office à droite et à gauche plusieurs chambres. Un parc fermé par une grille de fer avec des allées ornées d’arbres et de jets d’eau. Jardin potager avec une issue sur la campagne. Une ferme composée de basse-cour, chambre, grenier, écurie, grange, étable à vaches et à porcs et d’autres bâtiments couverts de chaume et d’ardoises, avec terres, prés et autres appartenances, circonstances et dépendance de la dite terre. Droit de fief, haute, moyenne et basse justice du bourg de Vitry et des paroisses Saint-Germain et Saint-Gervais Saint-Protais. Il y a opposition au remboursement de l'office de son beau-père. Son beau-frère finit sa vie dans la mendicité, parait-il, quoiqu'on est convaincu que son père avait beaucoup d'argent dans les pays étrangers''Journal du marquis de Dageneau'', Par Philippe de Courcillon de Dangeau, Louis de Rouvroy Saint-Simon. En réalité il n'en n'est rien et les descendants de Paparel sont alliés à des familles nobles. * * * * * * * * * * Notes de l'article . Bibliographie . * V7 399. PAPAREL (Claude-François), trésorier de l’ordinaire des guerres.Arrêts des 5 juin 1717 et 18 janvier 1720. Discussion des biens immeubles poursommes dues au roi. 1719-1725. * Y a 326* Gendarmerie de France, comptabilité : comptes de Paparel, trésorier général. 1702-1716 * CENTRE HISTORIQUE DES ARCHIVES NATIONALES : - T 1092, Papiers entre autres de Philippe Charles François Paparel de Vitry. - Série E. Conseil du roi. E *2663 2. Divers inventaires des minutes, titres, papiers remis au dépôt du Louvre... Paparel... . * Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, ″puis″ de la noblesse de France et d'Europe, 1911, p. 306. * L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p.903 et suivantes. Liens et documents externes . * Claude François Paparel et château de Vitry-sur-Seine * Le château de Vitry-sur-Seine Catégorie:Naissance en 1659 Catégorie:Maison militaire du roi de France Catégorie:Monarchie Catégorie:Décès en 1725 Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Histoire